The Ranger
by The7thRanger
Summary: Fiends rise and make a daring attack on Freeside. They take heavy losses and are suppressed by local fighters. In one last daring move and take over the Mormon Fort. The NCR in the area respond but they cant help due the hostages inside the Fort. They come up with on solution. Call in The Ranger.


The Ranger

By Jacob Houston

Inspired by the world of Fallout. I have no association with Bethesda or anyone that made the world of Fallout.

"This is bullshit!" Yelled Mortar.

The other two fiends didn't say anything.

"First that fucking bastard kills are three best commanders and then waltzes in here and kills are goddamn leader!" Shouted Mortar.

"So what do you want to do about it?" Asked Hottie.

"You two shut the fuck up for a damn sec!" Shouted Crackpot.

Crackpot grabbed a packet of pills. He sat for a minute.

"Ok you two dumbasses here's what's up." Said Crackpot.

The other two fiends listened.

"That damn slum that sits outside Vegas." Said Crackpot.

"Freeside." Said Mortar

"Yes, that place we can hit it and totally fuck it up." Said Crackpot.

"Well that could work it has some guns, money and it has no NCR protection." Said Hottie optimistically.

"That will be a lot of force." Said Mortar.

"I don't give a goddamn we need to do it for Motor runner!" Screamed Crackpot.

"Have you had your morphine hit today?" Asked Hottie.

Crackpot looked at her.

"No, do you have?" Asked Crackpot.

"Yeah come here and relax." Said Hottie

Crackpot walked over to Hottie. She handed him the syringe. He stabbed the needle into his arm and injected the drug. Crackpot fell down onto a couch next to Hottie.

"Mortar, you go gather as many of those sons of bitches outside, I want to get this done by tomorrow." Commanded Crackpot.

Mortar nodded and left.

"You sure this will work?" Asked Hottie.

"Yeah Freeside is just full of hobos, the biggest threat is those laser shooting assholes." Said Crackpot.

Hottie smiled and brushed her hand though Crackpots hair. The next day Mortar had gathered over a hundred fiends for the job. They stormed though the north gate, quickly disposing of the kings guarding the gate. Crackpot stopped all of the fiends.

"Ok boys and girls this is it, let's burn this shithole down!" Screamed Crackpot.

All of the fiends screamed and shouted. Everyone charged in killing everything in sight. They moved up the main street. Some of the fiends broke off and went to Mick and Ralph's. They failed due to Mick's secret armory. The rest moved to the second half of Freeside, which was failure. The Van graffs, securitrons and the NCR that were stationed there replied the attack but with losses.

"When did the fucking NCR get here?!" Shouted Hottie as the fiends fell back.

"What do we do?" Asked Mortar.

Crackpot looked around.

"The fort, take that fucking fort!" Yelled Crackpot.

The remaining fiends charged the Mormon fort. They engulfed the fort and its forces in a matter of minutes. A couple of NCR soldiers followed a little bit behind.

"Oh fuck." Said one of the Soldiers.

"Get on the radio and tell McCarran that we need reinforcements." Commanded a Soldier.

One of the soldiers ran back to the kings building and radioed in the situation. About an hour later a platoon of troops lead by Captain Breech arrived.

"Captain Breech sir." Said one of the Soldiers.

"How is the situation soldier?" Asked Breech.

"Steady for now, we predict that there are about a dozen or so fiends in there." Said The Soldier.

"Any communications, ransoms that they want?" Asked Breech.

"None but we do hear the screams of hostages." Said The Soldier.

"Good god." Said Breech.

"What are we to do sir?" Asked The Soldier.

"Well as much as I want to go in guns a blazing and fuck them up we can't." Said Breech.

"So what we get rangers because I think we can get some in an hour or two." Said The Soldier.

"Yes but there is one ranger we can get in a few minutes." Said Breech.

"Wait do you mean 'The' Ranger?" Asked The Soldier.

"Yes, get on the radio and get him here." Ordered Breech.

The soldier ran and radioed in. The monorail rushed back to McCarran. One man walked to the platform and got a bored. When got to Vegas he walked down the Strip. His coat blew in the wind; the sun beat down onto his strong but beat up armor.

The Ranger's Sequoia hung off his hip, next to his ammo and combat knife. Securitrons and NCR police patrolled making sure the Vegas wall was secured. He walked into Freeside and was greeted by two soldiers.

"Sir if you could follow us." Said a Soldier.

He was escorted to the outpost.

"Great you made it." Said Breech.

The Ranger stood without a word, waiting for his orders.

"Now if you've heard fiends have taken over the Mormon fort and the Followers and their patient's hostage." Said Breech.

The Ranger nodded.

"Your mission is to relieve the fort from the fiends." Said Breech.

The Ranger nodded again.

"There are what we guess is three leaders of these fiends and that they're packing heavy." Said Breech.

The Ranger smirked a little under his helmet and pushed back his coat to show his revolver.

"You'll need that but only as a backup; you'll be heading in at night so stealth is key." Said Breech.

The Ranger nodded.

"Go to train station, are supply camp is there, your stuff should be there too." Said Breech.

The Ranger left. He went to the train station.

"Ah I've been waiting for you." Said The Quartermaster.

The Ranger looked around.

"Well here's your stuff, a hook, some rope and a box of 45-70's containing fifty rounds." Said The Quartermaster.

The Ranger put the rope over his right shoulder. He put the box of ammo in his pocket and carried the hook. He went back to Breech.

"Ok now that you have your gear here's what you're going to do." Said Breech.

The Ranger listened.

"What you'll need to do is, using that hook and rope is to climb over the east wall to get in, then stay quiet kill anyone that you can with your knife but if things go bad don't hesitate with your Sequoia." Said Breech

The Ranger checked his ammo and the hook and rope.

"Your main objective is to free the people but to do so you'll have to kill the three leaders and any and all of their troops, understood." Ordered Breech.

The Ranger saluted and left. As night fell The Ranger got into position. He threw the hook and rope and latched on to the edge of the wall; he began to climb. When he reached the top, he mantled over and landed on the ground. The Ranger turned on his night vision. As he did a fiend sentry walked by.

The Ranger pulled his knife and went up behind the fiend. He rammed the ten inch blade deep into the fiends back. The Ranger dragged the body out of sight. He stuck to the shadows and made a quick dash for the northeastern guard tower. As The Ranger went in the tower reeked of an awful smell.

Blood covered the walls. Flies had covered some of the bodies. The Ranger walked up to one of the bodies. His eyes opened and grabbed The Rangers hand.

"Help me please." Begged The Man in a weak tone.

The Ranger looked him over. His wounds were pretty bad. The Ranger just shook his head.

"Please before she comes back." Cried The Man.

The door began to open. The Ranger hid behind some barrels.

"Now meat bag it's time to play." Said Hottie.

The Ranger watched as she stood the up and pushed him against the wall. She pulled out her nail gun and tacked him to the wall. Hottie began to put nails all over his arms and legs. She laughed as she did this. The Man cried for help.

"Nobody is coming for you." Whispered Hottie.

The Ranger snuck up behind her. Hottie stepped back into The Ranger. He spun her around and drove his knife into her skull. Hottie fell dead to the floor as The Ranger removed his knife. He walked over to the man.

"Kill me." He said.

The Ranger picked up Hottie's nail gun. He pressed it against the man's head and fired. The nail pierced his skull killing him. The Man's head drooped and The Ranger closed The Man's eyes.

"Hottie come in, Hottie you bitch answer dammit!" Yelled her radio.

The Ranger picked up the radio.

"Bitch if you can hear this there is a new toy coming over." Said Crackpot.

The Ranger dropped the radio and went back outside. He stayed along the north wall. He made it up to the main gate. The Ranger disarmed the few mines that were in the way and unlocked the door. As The Ranger moved he tripped a powder charge.

"What was that?" Said a couple of fiends.

"Who's out there?!" Yelled Mortar busting open the guard house door.

The two fiends walked up and Mortar killed them. The Ranger stood up and started to shoot nails. The nails just bounced off of Mortars metal armor. Mortar targeted The Ranger and started to fire his grenade machine gun. The Ranger jumped out of the way and pulled his Sequoia. He began to shoot.

The other fiends came to help but The Ranger killed them quick. He focused back on Mortar. He shot one round and hit him in the leg. Mortar fell to the ground. He shot him again in his left arm making Mortar drop his gun.

The Ranger walked up to Mortar. He cocked back his revolver and put it to Mortars head.

"Do it." Said Mortar.

The Ranger shot and Mortar's head blew apart. The Ranger ran to the guard house. The rest of the people were there. He signaled for them to leave. All of them ran but one doctor stopped.

"Sir the last leader is up stairs, he has a young boy with him." Said The Doctor.

The Ranger nodded and slowly went up the stairs. Crackpot fire a couple a rounds.

"Stay back or he dies." Commanded Crackpot putting the gun to the boys head.

The Ranger came out with his hands up. He laid the revolver down. Crackpot nodded but shot The Ranger in the shoulder.

"You can't kill me, you can't!" Screamed Crackpot

The Ranger threw his knife. It landed right into Crackpots throat. The Ranger walked over to the boy. He grabbed his knife and revolver.

"Are you alright?" Asked The Boy.

The Ranger nodded.

"Did you plan to get shot?" Asked The Boy.

The Ranger nodded again. The two walked out of the fort. Doctors and medics were helping the wounded. A medic came over to The Ranger.

"You'll need to come with me sir." He said.

The Ranger nodded. He looked over and The Boy and gave a two finger salute. The Boy smiled. The Boy pulled out a C-4 detonator. He triggered it taking out several people and wounding many more such as The Ranger. Later on after The Ranger was patched up, he was told to report to Breech. He went to the tent; Breech along with his ranger leader, Ranger McCarthy was there.

"Ranger today that Boy was a fiend, his job was to blend in and act as a hostage; they knew when someone would find him that they would bring him here so he could do what he did." Said McCarthy.

The Ranger stood not saying a word.

"You may not have thought a thing but failure to pat down and check The Boy cost the lives of eight innocent people." Said McCarthy.

The Ranger nodded in silence.

"And failure to stay in stealth could have failed this mission." Said McCarthy.

"You did well today but we have to dismiss you as a ranger and NCR soldier." Said Breech.

"You have one ride back to McCarran to get your gear and leave; you can also keep your Sequoia." Said McCarthy.

The Ranger looked at both of the officers.

"Sir." He said as he saluted.

The Ranger went to McCarran and got his gear. He left to walk the wastes.

War. It may not ever change but it is what it does to make the men who fight those wars to change. When men change though war it is never good.


End file.
